Summer Love
by Gongo
Summary: AU. Rachel se siente devastada, que su vida ha acabado después de la ruptura con su novio, dejándola con la creencia de que nunca podría volver a amar en la vida, pero alguien le hará cambiar de parecer.


**Perfecto, por fin pude escribir el prólogo de esta historia, es una idea que he tenido desde hace tiempo, solamente que afiné muchísimo los detalles, la pensé bien, para no dejarla botada, creo que el título _"Summer Love" _da a entender muy bien y el resumen espero que también. Me gustaría muchísimo que disfrutaran de la historia, sobretodo porque es la primera de Glee que escribo y subo, tenía un one-shot, también Faberry, pero al final no me convenció y mejor decidí abstenerme a publicarlo, aparte de que estaba muy largo y eran como 8,000 palabras, y eso que no es mi pareja favorita.**

**Bueno, no me extiendo mucho, disfruten de la historia.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es de Ryan Murphy, esta historia no me hace ganar nada, es solamente por fans y para fans sin fines de lucro o sacar provecho.**

* * *

_Prólogo_

Era temprano en la mañana, apenas las 9:35, como era de esperarse, Rachel Berry estaba despierta, había terminado su rutina diaria de ejercicios, tomado una ducha, desayunado solamente fruta y se había arreglado, lista para salir. Se había citado con su novio, Finn, a las 11:00, faltaba casi una hora y media, lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese emocionada y ansiosa por verle, después de todo llevaban juntos ya mucho tiempo y estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Su relación había sido larga ya, dos años demostraban lo mucho que se querían. Bueno, tal vez no fuese tanto tiempo, pero a comparación de otros chicos de su edad, sí era mucho, apenas tenían 18 años y estaban recién graduados de la preparatoria. Habían tenido muchos problemas para poder estar juntos, Rachel podía presumir de que su amor había sido mucho más fuerte a pesar de la adversidad y de las diferencias que se les habían presentado. Sentada sobre su cama, sin nada más que hacer, observaba el pasar del reloj.

9:47.

_"Falta menos" _pensó Rachel. No sabía para qué la había citado Finn, solamente le mandó un mensaje a su celular a las 9:55 de la noche, asegurándose de que lo leería. Ella dormía exactamente sus 8 horas, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Estaban apenas a 15 de julio, las vacaciones habían comenzado hacía pocas unas semanas y apenas habían podido verse. A los tres días le había preocupado que Finn no se hubiera comunicado con ella. Se le hacía extraño. Por lo regular, solían enviarse mensajes cada media hora, le gustaba mantener la constante comunicación. Decidió no exagerar, así que le restó importancia.

A la semana, habían charlado por videochat, fue una conversación que duró apenas unos cuantos segundos, pues era tarde y ya debía irse a dormir, no le gustaba desvelarse; sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que Finn había sido algo cortante con ella, sus respuestas eran cortas y distantes, tardaba en responderle argumentando que no había escuchado bien o que tenía alguna interferencia que hacía que la señal no llegara completa, y, finalmente, no le dijo: te amo. Eso le había dolido a Rachel, pues ella le expresó su cariño largamente, como solía hacerlo y él contestó con un simple: yo también.

Ahora, por fin le había pedido que se vieran en las bancas que estaban frente al parque en la manzana del café de Lima. Debía aceptar que cuando leyó el mensaje lanzó un gritito chillón y se revolcó de felicidad sobre su cama, respiró profundo y respondió el mensaje confirmando que ahí estaría.

Rachel suspiró y se recostó, cuidó que su cabello no se revolviera, quería estar perfecta para cuando volviera a ver a su novio. Para eso vestía un bonito vestido color crema con pequeños puntos azul oscuro esparcidos por el torso y una gruesa franja del mismo color como si fuese una especie de división por la cintura. El resto, era como una especie de faldón con extraños tablones que a ella le gustaban mucho, también tenía los puntos azul oscuro por todos lados. Usó sus típicos zapatos y calcetas largas. Finalmente, peinó su larga cabellera y la sostuvo con una banda que combinara con su conjunto.

Así se quedó un buen rato, recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado con Finn y lo horribles que habían sido sus vacaciones hasta ese momento sin él. Sin darse cuenta, al voltear de nuevo hacia el reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 10:50. De un salto, se levantó de su cama y apurada bajó corriendo las escaleras, estaba tan apurada que no se percató de la presencia de sus padres que estaban en la cocina bebiendo café. Era sábado, así que uno el día libre en el hospital y el otro era agente de bienes raíces, así que no trabajaba los fines de semana.

—¡Rachel! —le llamó Leroy cuando estaba dando la vuelta al picaporte de la puerta para salir en su encuentro con Finn. Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Si, papá? —preguntó una vez que lo divisó en la entrada de la cocina con su taza verde en la mano.

—¿A dónde vas tan a prisa? —habló para después tomar un sorbo de su café. Negro y sin azúcar, justo como a él le gustaba—. Ni siquiera te despediste de nosotros, ¿no pensabas avisar que te ibas? —tal vez no era un regaño, pero Rachel sentía que de alguna forma estaba siendo reprendida por su padre.

Hiram se paró a lado de su esposo observando el intercambio mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hija.

—No es eso, papá —respondió tranquilamente—. Pero quedé en encontrarme con Finn a las once y el tiempo pasó tan rápido sin darme cuenta, se me hace tarde, por eso salía tan aprisa —no pasó desapercibida la mueca que su padre había hecho al escuchar el nombre del muchacho.

—Con Finn —masculló entre dientes. Hiram que estaba cerca, fue el único que lo escuchó, así que intervino enseguida.

—Adelante hija, ve a tu cita, solamente ten cuidado—dijo sonriendo para tranquilizar el ambiente.

—Claro que sí, papi —Rachel se acercó a sus padres y les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla—. Regreso en la tarde.

Acto seguido, salió por la puerta tan rápido que no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo Leroy.

—Ese chico sólo la va a lastimar —advirtió bajo la mirada comprensiva de su esposo.

•••

10:55 y apenas salía de su casa. Afortunadamente para ella, el parque estaba muy cerca, así que llegaría justo a tiempo. Recorrió ese camino que se sabía tan de memoria con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz, se encontraría con su novio en unos cuantos minutos.

Cuando llegó a la banca en la que Finn le citó y se sentó a esperar. Revisó su celular.

11:00.

Sonrió para sí misma celebrando su puntualidad. Levantó la vista, pero no alcanzó a ver a Finn por ningún lado. No le tomó importancia, pues lo normal era que él siempre llegara retrasado, así que pensó que no tardaría en llegar.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, observaba la actividad, para ser un sábado, se veía todo muy tranquilo, apenas había una pareja tomada de la mano dando vueltas alrededor encima de las banquetas. Un par de niños que jugaban en las resbaladillas, Rachel supuso que eran hermanos, pues ambos tenían el cabello negro, ojos de un color similar y una que otra facción muy parecida. Escuchó que una mujer les gritara que tuvieran cuidado, supuso que sería la madre.

Sintió que había pasado mucho tiempo, así que revisó de nuevo la hora. Efectivamente, había corrido media hora con ella esperando en esa misma banca y de Finn, ni sus luces. Frunció el ceño, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que el chico tardara tanto. Divagó entre si llamarle o esperar un poco más para ver si se asomaba por ahí. Decidió por la segunda opción, conocía a su novio y sabía que era muy flojo, así que pensó que se pudo haber quedado dormido y apenas estaría despertando.

Continuó observando cómo los niños seguían jugando, ahora en los columpios. Extrañaba esas épocas cuando era niña y se divertía con cualquier actividad, ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho y ya tenía gustos ni meramente parecidos, por lo que le era muy complicado entretenerse en alguna actividad muy simple. Usualmente disfrutaba gastar su tiempo entrenando sus cuerdas bucales, algún día sería una gran estrella y brillaría en Broadway, y quería a alguien a su lado que lo compartiera todo con ella, ése sería Finn, estaba completamente segura de que ese muchacho era el hombre de su vida. Algún día se casarían y pasarían el resto de sus días juntos.

Volvió a ver la hora, ya casi era casi medio día, comenzaba a preocuparse _"¿Y si le pasó algo?" _sus ojos se abrieron como platos al pensar en que su novio pudiese haber tenido un accidente. Lima era una ciudad relativamente chica, pero Finn vivía algo alejado del lugar, algo pudo haberle pasado en el trayecto. Se levantó inmediatamente de la banca, dispuesta a marcarle a su teléfono, si no contestaba, entonces sería un hecho de que su novio pudiera estar desangrándose en cualquier calle, o ahogado en su bañera o tal vez… se había retrasado una hora, porque justo en ese momento, hizo acto de presencia.

Finn bajaba tranquilamente de su destartalada camioneta, como si estuviera llegando con todo el tiempo del mundo, Rachel solamente podía pensar qué descaro de su parte, ella llevaba una hora sentada en esa banca, sin levantarse de ahí, esperando a que él llegara y él se asoma sin importarle siquiera mirar si su novia estaba ahí. Su caminar tan torpe hacía que pasara a tropezarse con cada tres pasos que daba. Rachel quiso reírse un momento, pero lo evitó, se sentiría mal si de alguna forma se estuviese burlando de Finn.

Cuando el chico estuvo en frente de ella, le sonrió de medio lado. No sabía por qué, pero esa sonrisa la debilitaba e inmediatamente le perdonaba incluso si hubiese tardado un día entero en llegar. Estaba enamorada.

Se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó por el cuello, se le dificultó un poco por la diferencia de estatura que había entre los dos. No tenían ningún problema, estaban acostumbrados. Rachel tiró del cuello de Finn mientras se alzaba de puntillas en busca de sus labios. Cuando sintió el contactó, sus músculos se relajaron, los había ansiado tanto. Instantáneamente comenzó a mover los suyos contra los de él en un beso tranquilo y desesperado al mismo tiempo.

Los besos de Finn siempre eran torpes y un poco húmedos, pero esa ocasión, apenas correspondía y no hacían el mismo compás de siempre. No estaba cómodo. No era la primera vez que Rachel lo sentía distante, cuando no tenían mucho tiempo de haber iniciado su relación, él siempre se mostró dudoso, ella lo entendía, después de todo no era fácil mantener una relación con alguien que tiene dos papás, era el perfecto blanco de las burlas. Con el tiempo lo superó, aunque Rachel siempre tuvo la impresión de que era una pequeña espina clavada en la mente de su novio.

Sintió como suavemente Finn subía sus manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, eso le hizo sonreír, él continuó su camino hasta sostenerle el rostro delicadamente para luego separarla de él. Ella lo miró desconcertada e intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero él la detuvo antes que pudiera continuar su camino.

—Rachel —le llamó él mientras daba unos pasos atrás—. Detente, no está bien, _esto_ no está bien —especificó señalando el espacio que había entre ellos.

—¿Qué no está bien? —preguntó Rachel soltando una risita nerviosa al no entender las palabras de su novio estirando el brazo intentando tomar su mano.

—¡Esto! —alzó la voz evitando que lo tocara y externando su incomodidad en pequeños movimientos de hombros sin mirarla directo a los ojos.

El pequeño grito sorprendió a Rachel, logrando que se quedara muda por una fracción de segundo. Al notar eso, Finn alzó la vista y logró notar lo dolida que estaba, posteriormente, observó a su alrededor y a la distancia el par niños habían detenido su juego para presenciar la escena de los muchachos mientras la madre se acercaba e intentaba llamar su atención para irse de ahí.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. La tomó del brazo una vez que estuvo a su lado y caminó con ella unos metros más alejados de la familia—. No era mi intención reaccionar así —agregó con algo de arrepentimiento.

—Finn —dijo Rachel acercándose a él de nuevo—. ¿Qué pasa? Dime qué tienes, ¿por qué dices que esto no está bien? ¿A qué te refieres con _esto_? —preguntaba, confundida, puesto que no comprendía la reacción de su novio, ni su repentino sobresalto, y mucho menos qué es lo que le estaba dando a entender, ¿o sería que tal vez _no quería_ entender?

—A lo nuestro, Rachel —dijo Finn resignado, bajando la mirada avergonzado de admitir sus inseguridades—. No puedo continuar más, fingiendo que estoy bien cuando es todo lo contrario, no quiero herirte, Rachel —agregó, sus facciones reflejando la angustia que le provocaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Ya no quiero seguir contigo —terminó, mirándola directamente a los ojos para que supiera que hablaba con seguridad y estaba decidido a seguir firme en su decisión.

—Pero… ¡¿Por qué? —gritó Rachel muy alterada—. ¿Hice algo que te moleste? ¿Estás viendo a alguien más? Finn, por favor, háblame claro. ¿Por qué quieres terminar? —se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas. Deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla, que aún siguiera en su cama durmiendo, que esta escena no estuviese pasando y que esperase a despertar para encontrarse con Finn. Pero tan pronto lo pensó, supo que no era un sueño, que realmente lo estaba viviendo, que por más que hiciese, no lograría hacer que Finn cambie de parecer, a pesar de todos esos años.

—¡Es lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Pero no me quieres escuchar! —exclamó sosteniéndola por los hombros para calmarla y que le prestara atención—. No has hecho nada, solamente que ya no quiero estar contigo. Por favor, Rachel, entiéndelo, no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya lo he hecho.

Al principio Rachel no reaccionó y eso fue todo lo que Finn necesitó para soltarla y darse la vuelta. Caminó hacia su camioneta destartalada, a Rachel le gustaba esa camioneta destartalada, con ella la iba a buscar, la llevaba a pasear y de pronto, todo eso habría acabado, no volverían a salir, porque él estaba siendo definitivo, muy en claro le había dejado que no importaba cuanto ella hiciera, no pensaba cambiar su decisión, la había dejado y eso había sido todo, un final muy inesperado para lo que ellos tenían, uno que a Rachel le dolía en el alma.

Como si de un zombi se tratara, Rachel intentó seguir a su presa tan a prisa como sus piernas dieron, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, su ahora ex novio había abordado y encendido el motor de su camioneta, tomando su camino sin mirar atrás, dejándola a ella sin compasión alguna, sintiendo desmoronarse poco a poco, segura de que sin _él_ su vida llegaría a su fin…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Les convenció? Por favooooor dejen sus opiniones, me gustaría mucho leer qué es lo que les parece, sobretodo porque no tengo mucha experiencia, y sé que el fandom puede llegar a ser muy exigente. Cualquier cosa, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, de cualquier forma yo les respondo y resuelvo sus dudas.**

**Espero que no me odien mucho por haber hecho sufrir así a Rachel, pero créame que no es una historia muy dramática, solamente uno que otro capítulo si lo será, después de todo, toda buena historia tiene drama, pero es más que nada 80% romance, 10% drama y quizás el resto entre angustia y comedia, porque de alguna forma siempre termino haciendo que todo resulte como un chiste.**

**Me despido, muchísimos saludos y muchísimas gracias por haber leído la historia :D**


End file.
